6.12 Alle lieben Hugo
„'Alle lieben Hugo'“ ist die 12. Episode der 6. Staffel und die insgesamt 115. Episode von Lost. Hurley zerbricht sich den Kopf darüber, was die Gruppe als nächstes tun soll. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie left|thumb|250px|[[Hugo „Hurley“ Reyes/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Hugo Reyes, der Menschenfreund.]] Ein Mann hält während eines Films über Hurley eine Rede über Hugo Reyes’ Leben und weist auf seinen Erfolg bei der Gründung des Mr. Cluck’s-Imperiums und sein soziales Engagement hin. Pierre Chang, der Redner, kündigt an, dass der neue paläontologische Flügel des Golden State Naturhistorischen Museums nach Hugo Reyes benannt werde. Hugo wird daraufhin als Mann des Jahres ausgezeichnet; er steht auf, als das Publikum applaudiert. Nach der Zeremonie verlässt Hugo gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter und der erhaltenen Trophäe, einer Tyrannosaurus Rex-Statuette aus Mattglas, das Museum. Hugos Mutter meint, dass jedermann Hugo liebe, abgesehen von den Frauen, und dass er sich unbedingt mit einer Frau treffen sollte. Hugo entgegnet, dass er dafür keine Zeit habe und seine Mutter eröffnet ihm, dass sie für ihn ein Mittagessen mit Rosalita, der Tochter des Nachbarn seines Grossvaters, arrangiert habe. nähert sich Hugo.]] Am nächsten Tag wartet Hugo im mexikanischen Restaurant Spanish Johnny's auf sein Date. Der Kellner fragt, ob er noch mehr Tortilla Chips wolle und will das zweite Gedeck abräumen. Hurley bestellt weitere Tortilla Chips und sagt dem Kellner, er solle das Gedeck liegen lassen, seine Verabredung verspäte sich. Als er die Speisekarte studiert, tritt eine blonde Frau auf ihn zu und nennt ihn beim Namen. Hugo springt auf und sagt zu ihr, dass er keine solche Schönheit erwartet habe. Doch es stellt sich heraus, dass die Schöne nicht Rosalita, das arrangierte Date, ist. Die Frau erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn von der anderen Seite des Raumes gesehen habe und Hugo möchte nun wissen, woher sie seinen Namen kenne. Sie nimmt seine Hände in die ihren und fragt ihn, ob er daran glaube, dass zwei Menschen seelenverwandt sein könnten und ob er sich an sie erinnern könne. Er fragt zurück, ob er sich denn an sie erinnern sollte. Ein Arzt unterbricht die Unterhaltung und bringt die Frau weg. Hugo folgt ihnen nach draussen und beobachtet, wie die Frau in einen Krankenwagen der psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa steigt. und Desmond reden über Hugos Erlebnis beim Mexikaner.]] Hugo, der nun schlechter Laune ist, bestellt sich in einem Mr. Cluck's Restaurant eine Familienportion Hähnchen. Während er isst, entdeckt er Desmond, der ihn ansieht. Desmond kommt zu ihm herüber und fragt zuerst, ob er ihn kenne und dann, ob er an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 gewesen sei. Desmond meint, dass Hugo eine gewaltige Menge Hähnchen esse und Hugo erklärt, dass er immer esse, wenn er deprimiert sei. Er habe eine großartige Frau in einem Restaurant kennen gelernt, doch es gäbe ein Problem: Sie sei verrückt, denn sie habe behauptet, sie beide würden sich bereits kennen und dass er, Hugo, sich daran erinnern würde. Desmond rät ihm, er solle seinem Bauchgefühl folgen und versuchen herauszufinden, woher sie glaube, dass sie beide sich kennen würden, bevor er sie aufgebe. Desmond verlässt das Fast Food-Restaurant, nachdem er seine Bestellung erhalten hat. besucht Libby in der Santa Rosa Klinik.]] Hugo fährt zur Santa Rosa Klinik, um Libby zu besuchen. Ihr Arzt, Dr. Douglas Brooks, ist dagegen, da seine Patientin Probleme mit der Realität habe. Hugo besticht den Arzt mit einer Spende über $100‘000 an die Klinik und darf sich dann mit Libby treffen. Sie fragt, warum er hergekommen sei, wo er sich doch nicht an sie erinnere. Hurley will wissen, woher sie ihn zu kennen glaube und Libby sagt, dass ihre Erklärung keinen Sinn ergeben würde: Sie habe ihn im Fernsehen gesehen und eine Menge Erinnerungen aus ihrem Leben rauschten an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei, nur dass es ein völlig anderes Leben gewesen sei. Es habe einen Flugzeugabsturz gegeben, erzählt sie weiter, sie sei auf einer Insel gewesen und dass er auch dort gewesen sei und sie sich gemocht hätten. Sie glaube auch, dass er Patient in der Santa Rosa Klinik gewesen sei, schliesst sie ihre Erklärung. Hugo erinnert sich noch immer nicht an sie, aber er fragt sie, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wolle. Libby ist einverstanden. küsst Hugo während ihres ersten Dates.]] Libby und Hugo treffen sich zum Picknick am Strand. Libby gesteht Hugo, mit ihm am Strand zu sein, fühle sich vertraut an, wie ein Rendezvous, dass sie beide nie gehabt hätten. Hugo fragt, warum sie mit ihm zusammen sein wolle und sie antwortet ihm, weil sie ihn gern habe. Die beiden küssen sich zärtlich und Hurley hat lebhafte Visionen von der gemeinsamen Zeit auf der Insel. Zögernd erzählt er Libby, er denke, dass er sich jetzt an etwas erinnere und nicht mehr glaube, dass sie verrückt sei. Desmond beobachtete die Szene aus seinem Wagen und fährt nun mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht davon. liegt schockiert am Boden, nachdem er von Desmond überfahren wurde.]] Später steht Desmond mit seinem Wagen vor der Schule an der Benjamin Linus und John Locke arbeiten. Vom Wagen aus beobachtet er, wie Locke den Parkplatz im Rollstuhl überquert. Ben erscheint auf dem Parkplatz. Er klopft an Desmonds Autofenster und fragt ihn argwöhnisch, was er hier tue. Desmond erfindet eine Geschichte, dass er in die Nachbarschaft ziehen werde und nun nach einer Schule für seinen Sohn suche. Desmond beobachtet Locke weiterhin aufmerksam und schickt Ben höflich weg. Dann startet er den Motor, rast über den Parkplatz und überfährt Locke. Ben eilt Locke zur Hilfe. Locke scheint schwer verletzt, aber immer noch am Leben zu sein. Auf der Insel Hurleys Gruppe warnt Hurley.]] Hurley ist auf dem Friedhof an Libbys Grab und legt eine frische Blume hin. Er sagt er würde gerne mit ihr sprechen, so viele seien zu ihm gekommen, seit sie gestorben sind. Hurley wünscht sich, dass auch Libby "vorbeikommt". Ilana kommt hinzu und fragt ihn, ob er bereit ist. Sie werde zur Black Rock aufbrechen, um Dynamit zu holen, um das Flugzeug zu zerstören. Sie sei sich nicht sicher, ob es das Richtige ist, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Ilana fragt, an wessen Grab Hurley sei. Hurley erzählt Ilana über Libby, dass Libby vor ihrem ersten Date mit ihm ermordet wurde. Das Flüstern führt ihn zu Michaels Erscheinung. Michael sagt, dass Hurley die Zerstörung des Flugzeugs verhindern müsse. Hurley fragt, warum er Michael vertrauen sollte, er habe Libby ermordet. Michael sagt, dass es egal ist, wenn Hurley das Flugzeug in die Luft jagt, werden viele Menschen sterben und weil die Leute auf Hurley hören, wird es seine Schuld sein. Jack taucht auf und treibt ihn zur Eile. explodiert, nachdem sie mit dem Dynamit unvorsichtig war.]] Als Ilana wieder am Strand ankommt, sagt sie, dass sie vor Sonnenuntergang auf der Hydra Insel sein müssen, um das Flugzeug zu zerstören. Sie sagt Richard, dass sie vier Stangen Dynamit von der Black Rock mitgenommen hat. Hurley kommt dazu und meint, dass er glaubt, dass es keine gute Idee sei, besonders weil das Dynamit sehr instabil ist. Ilana erklärt gereizt, sie müsse das tun, um ihn und die anderen zu beschützen. Hurley will wissen, wie sich durch die Sprengung des Flugzeugs beschützt werden könnten, Ilana meint daraufhin, dies sei der einzige Weg, um das "Ding" davon abzuhalten, die Insel zu verlassen. Sie wiederholt, dass Jacob ihr gesagt hatte, das Richard wüsste, was zu tun sei, und dass dieser meinte, dass das Flugzeug zerstört werden müsse. Während sie redet, verstaut sie alles andere als vorsichtig Wasserflaschen in der Tasche mit dem Dynamit. Zuletzt stellt sie die Tasche ruckartig auf dem Boden ab, wodurch das Dynamit explodiert und sie tötet. Die Übrigen werden von der Druckwelle zu Boden gerissen. s plötzlichem Tod.]] Hurley geht in ein Zelt. Darin sieht er eine russische Ausgabe von Dostoevskys Aufzeichnungen aus dem Kellerloch. Außerdem findet er ein kleines Säckchen. Er öffnet es und schaut hinein und nimmt es dann an sich. Währenddessen sagt Richard der Gruppe, dass er losgeht, um mehr Dynamit zu holen, damit Ilanas Tod nicht umsonst war. Jack spekuliert, dass Ilanas Tod vielleicht auch ein Zeichen gewesen sein könnte, dass das Dynamit zu gefährlich ist. Er sagt, dass er Sun versprochen habe, sie von der Insel zu schaffen. Richard erwidert, er wünschte, Jack hätte das nicht getan. Jack könne Richard die Schuld für seinen Schwurbruch zuschieben. Hurley stimmt plötzlich Richard zu. er habe Recht, dies sei die einzige Wahl, die sie haben. Er sieht Jack an und bittet ihn, ihm zu vertrauen. Jack denkt kurz nach und stimmt Hurley dann zu. ]] Als die Gruppe wieder zur ''Black Rock geht, stellt Ben scharfsinnig fest, dass Ilana erst von Jacob ausgewählt wurde, um die Kandidaten zu beschützen und dann, nachdem sie ihnen gesagt hat, wer sie sind, einfach explodiert. Ben fügt hinzu, dass die Insel fertig mit Ilana war und er nicht wissen will, was passiert, wenn die Insel mit ihnen fertig ist. Bei der Black Rock angekommen, bemerkt Richard, dass Hurley nicht mehr dabei ist. Kurz darauf kommt Hurley angelaufen und hinter ihm explodiert die Black Rock und wird samt Dynamit zerstört. Richard fragt Hurley, warum er das getan hat, worauf Hurley sagt, dass er sie nur beschützen will. Richard ist sauer und sagt, dass sie nun verdammt seien. Als Miles ihn fragt, warum er das getan hat, erklärt Hurley, dass der tote Michael ihm aufgetragen habe, das Dynamit zu vernichten. Miles fragt, ob Hurley alles glaubt, was die Toten ihm sagen. Darauf sagt Hurley, dass sie glaubwürdiger sind, als lebende Menschen. Als Hurley sagt, dass er zu "Locke" gehen will, um zu reden, sagt Richard, dass er lieber fern von Locke bleibt. Richard will lieber zu den Baracken, um dort nach Sprengstoff zu suchen. schaut zum angeblichen Ort von Jacobs Geist.]] Jack will mit Hurley nochmal darüber sprechen, aber Hurley sagt, dass er weiss, was zu tun ist, und zwar zu Locke gehen, um mit ihm zu reden. Ben fragt, ob Hurley will, dass alle umgebracht werden, da zeigt Hurley auf etwas und sagt, dass Jacob erzählt habe, dass sie zu Locke gehen sollen. Richard glaubt Hurley nicht und erzählt Hurley, dass er Jacob fragen soll, was die Insel ist. Hurley geht zu Richard und sagt ihm, dass er ihm gar nichts beweisen muss, und dass er entweder mitkommen oder weiter Sachen in die Luft sprengen kann. Richard nennt Hurley einen Lügner und sagt, dass Jacob niemals zu Leuten sagt, was sie tun sollen. Er fügt hinzu, dass wenn dieses Ding die Insel verlässt, alles vorbei sein wird. Richard fragt dann nochmal, ob sie mithelfen, dass Flugzeug zu zerstören. Jack sagt, wenn Jacob meint, dass sie mit Locke reden sollten, dann sollten sie mit Locke reden. Richard geht dann mit Ben und Miles auf die Suche nach Sprengstoff, während Hurley und Jack mit Sun und Frank zu Locke gehen. s Geist erklärt das Flüstern.]] Es ist bereits Nacht. Sun schreibt auf einen Zettel, ob sie einen Fehler gemacht haben und zeigt den Frank und er sagt: "wahrscheinlich". Hurley fragt, was sie zu Locke sagen sollen, worauf Jack sagt, dass er sich darüber keine Sorgen macht, weil Locke das meiste Reden übernehmen wird. Hurley schaut besorgt und erwähnt, dass er Jacob eben nicht gesehen hat. Jack sagt, dass er es weiß und erklärt, dass er bis Juliet getötet wurde immer alles in Ordnung bringen wollte, aber dass er weiß, dass er das nicht immer kann und nun einfach alles seinen Lauf lassen will. Hurley macht Jack klar, dass es seine Idee war, zu Locke zu gehen, aber Jack sagt, dass er Hurley trauen wird. Als Hurley sagt, dass er nicht weiß, wo sie hingehen sollen, ist das Flüstern auf einmal zu hören. Hurley sagt, dass er glaubt zu wissen, was das Flüstern ist und bittet die Gruppe einen Moment zu warten. In der Nähe findet Hurley Michael und fragt ihn, ob es noch andere wie ihn gibt. Michael erklärt, dass sie die Seelen sind, die nicht weiter ziehen können und auf der Insel festsitzen. Sie würden auch das Flüstern verursachen. Dann zeigt Michael Hurley, wo Lockes Lager ist. Hurley fragt, ob er noch irgendetwas tun kann. Michael sagt zu Hurley, dass er sich nicht töten lassen soll und wenn er jemals Libby wiedersehen sollte, ihr sagen soll, dass es ihm sehr leid tut. Die Gruppe vom Mann in Schwarz fragt Sayid, wo er gewesen ist, aber er wird ignoriert.]] Der Mann in Schwarz (in der Gestalt von John Locke) schnitzt an einem langen Holzstab. Sawyer fragt ihn, ob er einen Speer machen wolle. Er sagt, dass er es nicht wüsste, was zu tun sei, aber wenn die Zeit reif sein würde, würde er es ihm schon zeigen. "Locke" erklärt Sawyer und Kate, dass sie darauf warten, dass Hugo, Sun und Jack sich ihnen anschließen, sie müssten zusammen sein, um zurück zu kehren, also müssen sie auch alle zusammen sein,, um diesen "Gott-verlassenen Ort" zu verlassen. Kate sagt, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass die Anderen sich ihnen anschließen werden. Sayid kommt von seiner Mission zurück. Sawyer fragt ihn danach, wo er gewesen sei, aber Sayid ignoriert diese Frage und fragt "Locke" nur, ob er ihn privat sprechen könne. zeigt dem Mann in Schwarz das Paket von Widmore.]] Sayid erzählt "Locke", dass Widmore ihn nicht gesehen habe, doch dass seine Leute ihn gesehen hätten und er nicht den Grund gesehen habe sie zu töten, wenn er doch das hat, wofür er gegangen war. Dann zeigt er ihm Desmond, der an einen Baum gefesselt ist. "Locke" entschuldigt sich bei Desmond, dass Sayid ihn gefesselt hat. Desmond sagt, dass er ihm das nicht übel nehme, da er nirgendwo hinrennen könne um zu fliehen. "Locke" akzeptiert dies als einen guten Grund gegen die Gefangenschaft und zerschneidet Desmonds Fesseln. "Locke" fragt Desmond, warum Widmore ihn zur Insel gebracht hat. Desmond antwortet, dass er entführt wurde, also müsste diese Frage an Widmore gestellt werden; er fügt hinzu, dass er von einer großen Menge Elektromagnetismus bestrahlt worden wäre. "Locke" fragt, wie er wissen könne mit was er bestrahlt wurde und Desmond antwortet, dass er es aus Erfahrung wisse. "Locke" fragt ihn: "Weißt du wer ich bin?", woraufhin Desmond erwiedert, dass er, der Mann in Schwarz, John Locke sei. "Locke" schickt Sayid weg und meint, dass er einen Spaziergang mit Desmond machen wolle. Er bietet seine Hand an, hilft Desmond hoch und sagt, dass er ihm gerne etwas zeigen möchte. verfolgt wieder den Mann in Schwarz.]] "Locke" fragt Desmond, ob er sich erinnere, wie lange er in der Schwan-Station war, um die Taste zu drücken. Desmond sagt, dass er das drei Jahre lang gemacht hat. Da Desmond wieder hier ist, sagt "Locke", dass er es nicht besser wisse, als dass die Insel etwas mit Desmond vorhat. Desmond antwortet, dass er nichts Besonderes sei und dass die Insel mit allen von ihnen etwas vorhätte. "Locke" stimmt ihm zu, wobei beide den Mysteriösen Jungen sehen, der in ihrer Nähe steht. Desmond fragt, wer dies sei, allerdings antwortet "Locke", dass er ihn ignorieren soll. Als Desmond den Jungen anguckt, lächelt dieser und rennt weg. bringt Desmond zu einen alten Brunnen.]] "Locke" führt Desmond zu einem Brunnen, einer von vielen auf der Insel. "Locke" lässt eine Fackel in den Brunnen hinunter fallen, um zu zeigen, wie tief dieser sei und erzählt dann, dass der Brunnen sehr alt sei und von Leuten von Hand gebaut wurde, die nach Antworten suchten. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass Kompassnadeln an Stellen wie diesen herumwirbelten. Er sagt, dass den Brunnen zu graben ihnen keine Antworten gab. "Locke" erklärt Desmond, dass er ihm diesen Brunnen gezeigt habe, um zu zeigen, dass Widmore nicht an Antworten interessiert sei, sondern nur an seiner Macht, und dass er Desmond hierher gebracht habe, damit Desmond ihm dabei helfen soll zu finden, wonach er sucht. Desmond äußert seine Zweifel, dass dies der einzige Grund sei, dass "Locke" ihn zu diesem Brunnen geführt habe. "Locke" fragt Desmond, warum er keine Angst habe. Desmond fragt, wovor er denn Angst haben sollte. "Locke" wirft Desmond daraufhin überraschend in den Brunnen. Desmond schreit, als er auf den Boden stürzt. begrüßen zu können.]] "Locke" kehrt zu seinem Camp zurück und erklärt Sayid das sie sich keine Sorgen mehr über Desmond machen müssten. Hurley betritt das Camp. Er fragt "Locke" zögernd nach einem Waffenstillstand, damit niemand getötet wird. "Locke" gibt Hurley sein Messer und sein Wort. Frank, Sun und Jack betreten das Camp. Sun sucht das Gebiet nach Jin ab. "Locke" fokussiert Jack und grüßt ausschließlich ihn, Jack starrt ihn höchst beunruhigt an. "Locke" lächelt zufrieden. Wissenswertes Allgemein *Jorge Garcias richtiger Hund Nunu kommt am Anfang der Episode auf einem der Fotos mit Hugo vor. http://geronimojacksbeard.blogspot.com/2010/04/episode-612-everybody-loves-hugo.html *Ein Babyfoto von Hugo das gezeigt wird, ist tatsächlich eins von Jorge Garcia als Baby. http://geronimojacksbeard.blogspot.com/2010/04/by-way.html *Das Aussehen des Mysteriösen Jungen hat sich seit verändert. Eine Veränderung ist, dass sein Haar nun dunkler ist. *Nachdem die Black Rock explodiert, fragt Miles Hurley wer Michael ist. Miles kannte Michael als er sich Kevin Johnson nannte. *Genau als Desmond sich an zukünftige Ereignisse von der originalen Zeitlinie erinnert, ( ), erinnert sich Hugo an Ereignisse in seiner alternativen Zeitlinie. Obwohl es unklar ist, wie viele Tage seit der Landung von Flug 815 am Mittwoch, dem 22. September 2004, vergangen sind. Hurley traf Libby nicht vor dem 48. Tag auf der Insel in der originalen Zeitlinie und sie planten ihr erstes Date am 64. Tag. (Mitttwoch, der 24. November 2004). *Die Existenz des Brunnens bedeutet, dass andere oder frühere Energieablagerungen auf der Insel existieren, wie die, die die Dharma Initiative entdeckt hat, beispielsweie in der Schwan-Station oder in der Orchidee. *Die asiatische Frau, die in der Nähe von Hugo in dem Restaurant sitzt, ist dieselbe Schauspielerin, die in der ersten Kameraeinstellung, in der Hugo/Libby Szene, zu sehen ist. Produktion *Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) taucht in dieser Folge nicht auf. **Emilie de Ravin (Claire) und Yunjin Kim (Sun) tauchen auf, jedoch ohne Sprechrolle. Sun jedoch kommuniziert per Schrift. *Obwohl Harold Perrineau (Michael Dawson) und Cynthia Watros (Libby) Hauptcharaktere waren, sind sie als Gaststars statt als Special Guest Stars gelistet, damit es für Staffel 6 eine einheitliche Gaststarliste bleibt. **Harold Perrineau Jr. (Michael Dawson) erscheint das erste Mal seit , einer Zeitspanne von 28 Episoden. Dies ist das erste Mal seit , dass Michael auf der Insel erscheint, einer Zeitspanne von 65 Episoden. **Cynthia Watros (Libby) erscheint zum ersten Mal seit , einer Zeitspanne von 34 Episoden. Die ist das erste Mal seit , dass Libby lebend erscheint, einer Zeitspanne von 68 Episoden. *Bruce Davison (Dr. Brooks) erscheint zum ersten Mal wieder seit , einer Zeitspanne von 72 Episoden. * Dies ist die erste Episode von Regisseur Daniel Attias seit der Episode aus Staffel 1, die auch auf Hurley zentriert war. *Der Episodentitel "Everybody Loves Hugo" ist eine Referenz zur Episode aus Staffel 2. Beide wurden von Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz geschrieben. *In dieser Episode gibt es die erste Szene mit Desmond und Locke seit , eine Zeitspanne von 42 Episoden. *Obwohl er in der Gaststarliste auftaucht, erscheint Archie Ahuna (Tito) nicht in dieser Episode. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Während Hurley im mexikanischen Restaurant Tortilla-Chips isst, variert die Größe eines Chip in seiner Hand. *Als Hurley und Libby am Strand sitzen, wechseln die Lichtverhältnisse mehrmals, vornehmlich bei Nahaufnahmen von Hurley und Libby. *Das Wetter in Ilanas Todesszene ist unbeständig. Während eine Rückansicht Richards gezeigt wird, regnet es klar erkennbar. In den anderen Perspektiven der Szene ist dies nicht zu erkennen. Dieser Fehler wurde in Jorge Garcias Podcast bestätigt. *Ein Kameralicht in der rechten oberen Ecke des Bildschirms ist bei Minute 28:42 zu sehen, als Hurley, Jack, Sun und Frank nachts durch den Dschungel wandern. Wiederkehrende Themen *In der alternativen Zeitlinie ist Hurley anderer Meinung als seine Mutter, die ihm erzählt, dass er eine Frau braucht. *Libby nimmt Hugos Hände und fragt ihn, ob er daran glaubt, dass zwei Leute wie Seelenverwandte verbunden sein können. *Desmonds Bestellung bei Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude hat die Nummer 42. *Als Hugo und Libby sich in der Santa Rosa Klinik unterhalten, spielt ein Patient Vier Gewinnt im Hintergrund. *Desmond rammt Locke mit seinem Auto. *Ilana kehrt von der Black Rock mit 4 Stangen Dynamit zurück. *Ben sagt, dass Ilana gestorben ist, weil die Insel fertig mit ihr war. *Als Hurley der Gruppe von Jacobs Anweisungen erzählt, sagt Richard, dass Hurley lügt, weil Jacob niemandem erzählt, was er machen soll. *Hurley erzählt Richard, dass Jacob gesagt hat, dass sie das Flugzeug nicht sprengen sollen. Später erzählt Hurley Jack, dass er die Anweisung nie bekommen hat. *Als Desmond am Baum festgebunden ist, ist das Seil 4 mal um ihn herumgewickelt. *Der Mann in Schwarz befreit den gefesselten Desmond, nachdem er sagt, dass es keinen Ort gibt, wohin er flüchten solle. Eine Ausrede, die den Mann in Schwarz überzeugt. Handlungsanalyse *Libby und Hugo beginnen trotz Hindernissen eine Romanze. *Desmond fährt mit seinem Auto Locke vor der Schule um, in der Locke arbeitet. *Hurley bekommt eine Führungsrolle, als Michael ihm erzählt hat, dass sie das Ajira Flugzeug nicht zerstören sollen. *Es gibt Spannungen zwischen Richard und Hurley, als sie unterschiedlicher Meinung sind, wie sie mit dem Mann in Schwarz umgehen. Entweder das Flugzeug zerstören oder mit dem Mann in Schwarz zu reden. *Richard fährt mit seiner Mission fort, das Flugzeug zu zerstören. Ben und Miles gehen mit ihm zu den Baracken, um Sprengstoff zu besorgen. *Hurley überzeugt Jack, Sun und Frank, ihm in das Lager des Mann in Schwarz zu folgen, um mit ihm zu reden. *Hurley einigt sich mit dem Mann in Schwarz, dass niemand verletzt wird, wenn Hurley, Jack, Sun und Frank das Lager betreten. Kulturelle Referenzen *„'' “: Der Titel der Episode "Everybody loves Hugo" findet sich auch bei der Sitcom „''Everybody loves Raymond,“ die in Deutschland unter dem Titel "Alle lieben Raymond" bekannt ist. *''Aufzeichnungen aus dem Kellerloch'' (Записки из подполья): Nach dem Tod von Ilana findet Hurley eine russischsprachige Verion dieser Kurzgeschichte, die 1864 von geschrieben wurde. *' ': Als Hurley Libby in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa besucht, spielt einer der Patienten vier Gewinnt (wahrscheinlich Leonard Simms). Literarische Methoden *In der originalen Zeitlinie, schubst der Mann in Schwarz, in der Form von Locke, Desmond in einen Brunnen. In der alternativen Zeitlinie überfährt Desmond Locke mit seinem Auto. *Wegen Hugos Entscheidung, mit Locke zu reden, gehen drei Leute in das Lager, von dem der Mann in Schwarz behauptet, dass er sie braucht; Hugo, Jack und Sun. *Locke wird von Ben in der originalen Zeitlinie ermordet, aber in der alternativen Zeitlinie gibt Ben Locke erste Hilfe, nachdem er von Desmond angefahren wurde. *Ilana hat gerade darüber erzählt, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben dafür trainiert hat, die Kandidaten zu beschützen, als sie plötzlich wegen unvorsichtigen Umgangs mit Dynamit getötet wird. *Im Büro von Dr. Brooks hängt ein Gemälde von einer Tropeninsel. Im Besucherraum ist auch eine Kreidezeichnung von einer Insel. *Obwohl er scheinbar nichts mit den Orientierungsfilmen der DHARMA Initiative zu tun hat, moderiert Pierre Chang in der alternativen Zeitlinie nichts anderes als eine Videopräsentation. *Richard behauptet, dass Hurley lügt, weil Jacob niemandem erzählt, was sie tun sollen, obwohl Jacob Ilana und Hurley genaue Anweisungen gegeben hat, die sie erfüllen sollen. *Jack sagt, dass er aus seinen fehlgeschlagenden Versuchen, alles in Ordnung zu bringen, gelernt hat und nun den Dingen ihren Lauf lässt. *Nach dem Tod von Ilana gehen die Kandidaten (Sun, Jack, Hurley) zum Lager vom Mann in Schwarz. Querverweise *Der Titel bedeutet übersetzt soviel wie „Alle lieben Hugo“ und bildet daher ein Äquivalent zu der Episode . *Hurley erzählt Ilana aus Erfahrung, dass das Dynamit aus der Black Rock instabil ist. *Als Libby Hurley küsst, hat er Visionen von ihrer Zeit auf der Insel. *In der alternativen Zeitlinie erwähnt Libby, dass ihr Hurley im Zusammenhang mit Santa Rosa bekannt vorkommt, als ob sie ihn von dort kennen würde. *Michael erzählt Hurley, dass es ihm sehr leid tut, dass er Libby getötet hat. *Desmond erzählt dem Mann in Schwarz, dass er Erfahrung mit elektromagnetischen Ereignissen hat. *Miles erwähnt, dass er den Mann in Schwarz in Aktion erlebt hat. *Als er nach dem Namen seine Sohnes gefragt wird, erwähnt Desmond den Namen seines Sohnes aus der originalen Zeitlinie: "Charlie". *Der Mann in Schwarz erzählt Desmond, dass es mehr als einen Brunnen auf der Insel gibt. *Jack erwähnt Juliets Tod. *Desmond erwähnt, dass er Hurley auf ihrem Flug gesehen hat. *Richard erzählt Hurley, dass Jacob ihm einmal gesagt hat, was die Insel ist. *Hurley und Libby haben ihr Picknick am Strand. *Hurley war als erster an der Black Rock, sonst müssen immer alle auf ihn warten. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie * Warum hat der Mann in Schwarz Desmond in den Brunnen geworfen? * Warum erscheint Desmond und Locke der blonde Junge? * Warum ist Desmond auf einmal so besonnen und scheinbar frei von Furcht? Alternative Zeitlinie * Warum fährt Desmond Locke mit seinem Auto an? * Warum befragt Desmond scheinbar die Leute von Flug 815 nach irgendwelchen seltsamen Erlebnissen? Externe Links *ABC Pressemitteilung en:Everybody Loves Hugo ar:الجميع يحب هيوغو es:Everybody Loves Hugo fr:6x12 it:Tutti amano Hugo nl:Everybody Loves Hugo pl:Everybody Loves Hugo pt:Everybody Loves Hugo ru:Все любят Хьюго Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6